jtoh_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Citadel of Green Stuff
What is the Citadel of Green Stuff? The Citadel of Green Stuff or CoGS for short, is an ascension-based Citadel in Zone 2. It was made for the Wacky Frame contest, and it is also a community citadel made by KEVBloxTime and panda535. Guide Starting the Citadel *'Floor 1: '''When you enter the citadel, you will be greeted with a button and 3 morphers. The button will spawn the ball and you will have to use the morphers to get it to the button. Click the red morpher before creating the ball. Then to stop the ball from rolling off-course, click the green morpher to spawn a wall. After that, click the blue morpher to make a bridge for the ball to go on, so that the button is clicked. Climb the ladder and go on some tightropes. There will be a sign on the next part telling you to go in small pipes. Get on the spinning part and jump when below the small pipe, and you have completed floor 1! *'Floor 2: Do some easy jumps and then jump on the blocks that go in and out of the kill bricks and go on the side's top to some 1-stud jumps and conveyors. The last conveyor will bring you to some one rope platforms. When finished, climb up the ladders that hold the one rope platforms. Continuing the Citadel *'Floor 3: '''Go on, then do the wraparounds. After, get on the tilting platforms, but crazy tilting platforms. Then get on the spinning platform. *'Floor 4: 'Do the truss/conveyor parkour to reach the button, that activates the pipe. *'Floor 5 (Desert): 'Get to the blue and yellow building and climb its windows. Climb the ladder to the smoke pipe, which you can use to get on top of the clouds. When on the last cloud, jump to the hole on top of the red/blue building with a brown roof. Go through the doors and find a course to complete. Get on top of the tilting platform, make it go down, and click the button that opens the wall to the campfire place, and go up the smoke pipe, to the next cloud. *'Floor 6 (Desert Continued): Use the pushing platform to get yourself into another pipe. Get on the cloud, then get in the moving cup. Get to the first stop the cup stops at. Get on the moving clouds to the green button. Get back to the moving cup to the next stop. Click the other green button at the second stop, then get back to the cup again. At the next stop, get to the pipe and then go on a cloud. Get to the side where the up-wraparound is. Then get on the spinning 1-stud platforms to the big cloud in the middle. Use the pushing platform to get to the 0.2 stud wide tightrope on a wall. Walk across it then walk on another tightrope connected to it, which leads to another pipe. Then you will be sent back to Floor 4, Part 2. *'Floor 4 Part 2: '''Go to your left and swing across the swings, to a tightrope, and to some one-stud platforms leading to a parkour challenge with a spinning damage brick. Once at the top get on the tightrope, then on the two spinning platforms, going to two wraparounds. *'Floor 7 (Basement): WIP *'Floor 8: '''WIP *'Floor 9: 'WIP *'Floor 10: 'WIP Finishing the Citadel *'Floor 11 (Forest): 'WIP *'Floor 12: 'WIP Music *'Floor 1: Bob-omb Battlefeild - Super Mario 64 *'Floors 2-4:' Forest Temple - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *'Floor 5 (Desert Town):' Tostarena Ruins -Super Mario Odyssey *'Floor 6 (Black Hole Sky Galaxy):' Super Mario Galaxy 2 Theme *'Floor 7 (Basement):' Hip Shop - Deltarune *'Floor 8: 'Rip Entry - Splatoon 2 *'Floor 9:' Bowser's Castle 2 - Super Mario Odyssey *'Floor 10:' Battlerock Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy *'Floor 11 (Forest):' Korok Forest - Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *'Floor 12:' Plantera - Terraria Trivia *This is the first cylindrical tower in the game. *Shrek's house is on the 11th floor, as well as the port-a-potty. In that port-a-potty is a button that will open the door to Shrek's house. *This citadel was reviewed once: **Review #1: 28/30 from dudududucantwait